


Merry Christmas (12)

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: So this is the final part!!I kind of already have ideas that I *might* add on in additional pieces in the future, but for now, this is the end.





	Merry Christmas (12)

    “So, do I actually get my Christmas present tomorrow?” Gendry whispered into Arya’s hair as they lay in her bed that night.  
“You’ll just have to wait and see what Santa brings you!” She retorted lightly swatting his chest.   
“Don’t think my present will fit under the tree!” he laughed.  
“Fuck off! Have you seen the size of the bloody tree?”  
“Point taken. Hey, wait here.” Arya kissed him lightly on the nose and slipped out of the bedroom door. She creeped quietly through the house, checking that everyone had gone to bed. The whiskey decanter was left out on a sideboard in the living room, Arya filled up two glasses and crept back up the stairs.  
    “Everyone is asleep.” Arya said closing the door behind her with her foot, she locked the door and made her way over to the bed where Gendry was lounging in just his boxers. She set the whiskey down on the bedside table.  
“Did you really want to waste your Christmas present at 2am on Christmas morning?” Arya asked looking at him longingly from the foot of the bed.  
“I wouldn’t use the term ‘waste’, not when it comes to you.” He chuckled back.  
Arya removed her shirt and made her way to Gendry.  
“Are you sure?” He asked her as she sat on the bed, he held her face in his hands, bringing her eyes down to meet his.  
“More sure than I’ve ever been.” She responded pushing him back against the bed.  
He pulled her down towards him, and she settled her hips on top of his. They’d been in this position many times before, but she knew this time would be different. They kissed, slowly, then it turned more passionate and the pace increased. Arya ran her hands down his chest and down to the waistband of his boxers, he reached around laying his hands on the small of her back, which he then slipped down to her arse cheeks under her knickers. Arya began to slide Gendry’s boxers down, he was already hard as she skimmed her hand across his crotch. Gendry returned the movement by sliding her knickers off in one smooth movement.  
“Sure?” Gendry asked bringing his hand between her legs.  
“Mm.” She murmured, taking his cock in her hand.  
They took it slow, making the most of it. Gendry repositioned himself, Arya was on her back and he hovered over her. His bright blue eyes boaring into her grey ones. Her eyes were wide in anticipation, a wry smile was on her face. She cocked an eyebrow at him as if to ask him what was taking so long. He lent down and kissed her lightly.  
“Tell me if I hurt you.. or you want me to stop.” He said aligning himself to her.  
“Gendry!” She growled impatiently.   
    “Merry Christmas Gendry.” Arya chuckled after they had finished. She led on top of him with her head resting on his chest, breathing with his heartbeat.   
“That was the best Christmas gift ever.” he kissed the top of her head.  
“Probably was a good job I gave you our matching PJs now, would have been awkward under the tree..” Arya said raising an eyebrow and sitting up to take a sip of her whiskey.  
“Hey, did you want your gift now or later?” Gendry asked.  
Arya sat up on the bed clapping her hands joyfully, almost childlike.  
“Now, now!” She chanted.   
Gendry made his way to his bag, Arya pulled on her knickers and Gendry’s discarded shirt. She settled back onto the bed, kneeling waiting for him to come back.  
“Merry Christmas Arya.” he said handing her a small box wrapped with a bow.   
“Put some bloody pants on, you animal!” Arya laughed throwing him his boxers. “By the way, why did you have this on you anyways?”  
Gendry shrugged, “Didn’t want to be parted from it.”  
“Gods you’re soft!” she cooed as she begun to open the present up.  
    The present was two metal pendents. The one was on a silver chain, it had a bull carved on one side and on the other side it said Gendry. The second pendent was on a piece of leather, a wolf was on one side and the other side had Arya’s name on it.  
“Gendry!” Arya gasped turning the two pendents over in her hands.  
“Matching-ish BFF necklaces, just like you wanted.” He laughed.  
Arya reached out to loop his leather necklace around his neck, and he put the silver one around her neck.  
“Merry Christmas Arya.” Gendry said kissing her before the two of them settled down in to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the final part!!
> 
> I kind of already have ideas that I *might* add on in additional pieces in the future, but for now, this is the end.


End file.
